Annie Lyanek
thumb|230px|Homenaje a Annie Lyanek (Yatoróbigo: Аный Ꙛнък) es una actriz y dibujante yatorobiga Flímografia Anime * Acchi Kocchi - Mayoi Katase * Another - Yukari Sakuragi * CardCaptor Sakura - Sakura Kinomoto * Clannad - Nagisa Furukawa * Doki Doki Pretty Cure - Cure Heart * Elfen Lied - Mayu * Futari wa Pretty Cure - Mipple * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart - Shiny Luminous / Mipple * Heartcatch Pretty Cure - Chypre * Higurashi no naku koro ni - Eriko * Lucky Star - Ayano Minegishi * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch - Luchia Nanami * Mirai Nikki - Yuno Gasai * Noucome - Chocolat * Pokemon - Axew * Rosario + Vampire - Kokoa Shuzen * Sailor Moon Crystal - Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturno * Sora no Otoshimono - Ikaros * School Days - Sekai Saionji * Sword Art Online - Lisbeth * To Love Ru - Mea Kurosaki * Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Jessica Ushiromiya * Yes Pretty Cure 5 - Cure Dream * Yes Pretty Cure 5 Go Go - Cure Dream * Zombie Land Saga - Junko Konno Series Animadas * Campamento de verano - Betsy Spellman * Billy Dilley - Marsha Dwanelle * Daria - Daria Morgendorffer * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Masami Yoshida * FNAFHS - Abby * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Número 362 * My Little Pony - Cheerilee Videojuegos * Doki Doki Literature Club! - Monika * Katawa Shoujo - Shiina Mikado Videojuegos de su Canal * Yandere Simulator * Blood Soup (Terminada) * Mogeko Castle (Terminada) * The gray Garden (Terminada) * Doki Doki Litarature Club * Mad Father (Terminada) * Undertale * Ib (Terminada) * Corpse Party * Eldarya (Terminada) * Corazón de Melón (Terminada) * Bendy and the Ink Machine * Five Nights at Freddy * Yume Nikki (Terminada) * Fran Bow (Terminada) * Higurashi no naku koro ni (Terminada) * Umineko no naku koro ni (Terminada) * CLANNAD (Terminada) * Yanderella (Terminada) * Osu! (Terminada) * Pom Gets Wi-fi (Terminada) * Gacha Life * Baldi's Basics (Terminada) * The Binding of Issac * Plantas contra Zombis (Terminada) * I Wanna Be The Guy * Gato Bros : Syobon Action (Terminada) * Club Penguin Rewritten * Geometry Dash (Random Game) * Los Wilsons: El videojuego (Terminada) * Nicktoons Racing (Terminada) * Human Fall Flat * Teaching Feeling * Hello Neighbor * School/Cross/Shiny Days Curiosidades * Tiene una cuenta de Twitter,TikTok,Deviantart,Youtube * En Deviantart,fue bloqueada por un usuario llamado Rayotempera. Annie le estaba dándole consejos en el dibujo y lo critico,quien el usuario la insulto y la termino bloqueándola. * Le encanta el dango,fresas con crema y los crossiants * En su canal de youtube sube Tops,Criticas,Animation Memes,Series de Gacha,Speedpaints.Gameplays y Storytimes * Su canal se abrió en 23 de Junio de 2009 * En un vídeo ("Cosas sobre mi xd")se revela que: ** Aparte de los dulces,le encanta el Kiwi,jugo de melocotón y la ensalada. ** Sus Mangas favoritos son Tokyo Akazukin y Higurashi no naku koro ni ** Sus Animes favoritos son Blend S,Mahou Shoujo Site,Zombie Land saga,Sailor Moon y Lotte no Omocha! ** Sus series Live-action favoritos son Love,Death & robots,Stranger Things y American Horror Story ** Sus películas favoritas son Heathers y It ** Sus pokémon favoritos son Scorbuny,Jigglypuff,Eevee,Cherrim y Fennekin. * En un directo,estaba conversando con Charlotte Lenmit,Eve Astrelec,Angie Sunet,Angelo Zhanvedrak,Austin Kreseverhid,Marina Lyadoshtim y Frank Lenmit. En ese momento,eve la retó a que cantara Despacito,quien lo hizo y empezó a hablar como Naomi de Koribyo Angels 300 X. * Es una de las Youtubers que hizo una canción Original junto con Sally Carrel * Es una Fan de Heathers y Hamilton Galería Dibujos Chloe Koneko Paswg.png| Sus ocs Annie y Koneko con los cosplays de Panty y Stocking (Panty and stocking with Garterbelt) Charlotte fnafhs.png|Su oc de FNAFHS,charlotte. Basado en Funtime Chica Categoría:Actrices de doblaje